On Our Way Home
by amie812
Summary: An achronological, episodic account of Luka and Miku's various misadventures.
1. Chapter 1

_On Our Way Home 01_

_In which Luka finds out Miku may have a dark, sadistic side to her normally amicable personality._

* * *

"Can we pretend this," Luka gestured around her, "never happened?"

Miku shook her head and grinned wickedly.

"... Did I just wake a sleeping sadist in you, Hatsune-san?" Luka regarded the tealette carefully for a moment. When Miku immediately dropped her devilish grin and began protesting the notion, the pink-haired woman shrugged and started making her way toward the changing room. The tealette followed her, continuing her heated protest.

Luka was willing to say that had been the strangest PV shooting she had ever experienced. In it the tealette was featured as the sadistic master and the pink-haired woman as the masochistic slave. In fact, she was still wearing the kindergartener's uniform she had to put on for the last few scenes.

The older idol paused before the door to the changing room and regarded the tealette again. This time, Luka looked somewhat uncomfortable. "That ... wasn't one of your compositions, was it?"

Miku looked horrified first, then a bit indignant, and back to horrified again. She stuttered her response, "No, Luka-san, I would never...! That wasn't! I wasn't!"

Luka couldn't help but smirk, and Miku quickly caught onto the all-too-familiar expression. The tealette huffed and said, "You did that on purpose!" The pink-haired woman chose this moment to disappear into the changing room, closing the door behind her.

"Luka-san." Miku knocked on the door.

"In a moment, love. Let me get out of this kindergartener's uniform first."

"Luuukaaa-saaaan." The tealette continued to tap her knuckles against the door. Luka smiled as she put the said uniform aside and began putting her casuals on. "Just to confirm, you didn't pick the costumes either, right?"

A slightly disturbing silence followed. The older idol stopped trying to pull her jeans up and counted to seven before the tealette spoke again. "... ... Maybe. Er, not really?"

* * *

A/N. See nicovideo. jp/watch/sm14606732 or youtu. be/-xflSpVKd6w for more giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

_On Our Way Home 02_

_In which they talk about underwear._

* * *

The pink-haired idol spun to the left. The teal eyes followed.

Black skirt fluttered, revealing another piece of dark fabric through its deep slits. The teal eyes twitched. "You know, Luka-san, I think your underwear's too plain."

"Huh? !" Luka stopped mid-spin and pressed her flying skirt down. As that action made the majority of her outfit skirt scrunch up in the front, she ended up exposing more of her left leg however. Miku took in an eyeful of the length and commented casually, "Your legs make up for it though."

The older idol tried to pull the front and back pieces of her skirt together this time.

"Since your outfit is so revealing," Miku paused to emphasize what she considered to be an important point, "why don't you wear something fancier?"

"Actually, I can't because it is revealing." Luka cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"Eh, why?"

"Consider your classic outfit as an example, Hatsune-san. With how short the skirt is, you end up flashing some fans, do you not?"

"Well, I can't help it."

"And every time you have to wear your idol outfit, you consciously wear white-teal striped panties, do you not?"

Miku stared at Luka as she considered the statement. She was wearing her idol outfit right now, and her underwear indeed was white-teal striped one. The tealette nodded reluctantly. "Point taken."

Miku shrunk back into the chair in the corner of the practice floor she had been observing Luka from. She carefully observed the pink-haired idol as the said idol rebuilt her focus on the routine that required absurd number of spinning. Reasons for the underwear's simplicity were understandable, but the black garment still appeared too humble to her.

"If I wore something fancier, would you wear it, too?" Miku shouted over the music. Luka didn't bother skidding to a halt this time. The older idol simply sighed and responded in resignation. The tealette seemed dead set on this topic, and Luka knew that meant business, figuratively. "Maybe."

"Lacy black ones?"

"I can deal with that."

"With garter belt?"

"Hatsune-san, please don't traumatize your fans."

Miku paused meaningfully until the pink-haired woman finished the routine and glanced over at her. "...Thongs?" Having thought the tealette was finished with the antic, Luka was hit especially hard by the last statement. The younger idol smirked as she saw Luka's face color up in bright red. Luka opened her mouth to say something, closed it seeming to decide against it, and reopened it.

"Absolutely not. I can't believe I'm having this conversation." Luka whispered the last sentence more to herself than anything as she dropped her gaze down to the floor. When she looked back up, Miku still had the same smug expression on. "Since when were you so good at teasing people, Hatsune-san?"

"I learned from the best." The tealette raised a brow, her smirk unfaltering.

"Gee, I wonder who that might be." Luka approached Miku, stopping only inches short of the tealette. The pink-haired woman crossed her arms in mock anger. Her cheeks and ears still felt like they were on fire.

"Oh, a little from Rin-chan, a little from Len-kun, some from Meiko-nee, some from Kaito-nii..." Miku sang as she raised her head to meet the hovering blue eyes. "But mostly from you, Luka-san."

"My, I've created a monster, haven't I?" Luka leaned down a little bit, letting her hair cascade down around their faces. Miku didn't back down. In an uncharacteristic demonstration of audacity, she actually rose from her seat a little to close the already short distance even further.

"I don't know." Miku pressed in. She could feel Luka's breath on her lips now. "Have you?"

Then a cough resounded throughout the practice floor. The two idols synchronously turned toward the source of the cough. A choreographer who often helped out with the idols' practice sessions stood in the doorway, looking thoroughly embarrassed. "...Should I come back at a later time?"

"No, you're fine." Luka smiled gently as she backed away from Miku. The tealette sat back down on the chair in response.

"Well, that was new." Miku murmured under her breath, feeling her face heat up to a red comparable to Meiko's uniform. Now, she was thankful Luka and the choreographer were turned facing away from her, although she guessed Luka could probably see her from the mirrors that ran along every wall of the room.

As Luka began to practice the same routine again with the help of the choreographer, Miku started to toss around some new proposals for Luka's underwear, out loud. "White lacy ones would be interesting. How about striped ones? Hm." Luka did her best to ignore, now grateful that the choreographer hadn't walked in earlier in the conversation.

"Matching white-teal stripes! Oh, wait!" Miku slapped her hands together as if she came to a realization of import. "Luka-san!" The pink-haired woman softly groaned and apologetically excused herself from the choreographer who was having an immense difficulty meeting her eyes.

"Yes, Hatsune-san?"

"How did you know what my usual choice of underwear was?"

The choreographer who apparently had taken the chance to drink some water began to choke on it.


	3. Chapter 3

_On Our Way Home 03_

_In which Miku is inebriated._

* * *

Luka nearly fell off of her chair when the door to her room suddenly swung open with a loud bang. She spared a brief glance in the direction of the offending noise as she readjusted herself on the chair and saw none other than Miku leaning against the door frame. The girl looked flushed, smug and even a bit happy. The pink-haired idol would've taken the tealette for drunk if she hadn't made deliberate effort to keep the apartment free of all alcohol products.

So, Luka decided to return her attention to the staff papers on the desk, completely certain that Miku couldn't possibly be intoxicated in this apartment. Vaguely noting the serious expression on the older idol's face, the tealette tried her best but failed miserably not to make any extra noises as she approached Luka.

"Can I help you, Hatsune-san?" The pink-haired idol said without turning around, her eyes set on the musical notes. The tealette wrapped her arms around Luka's shoulders from the back, and Luka screwed her face as she realized the stench of alcohol that hung around the underage idol was unmistakable.

"What'cha doing, Luka-san?"

"Was it Meiko-neesan?" Luka sighed as she reluctantly let go of the pen in her hand. With Miku in this state, Luka knew she wouldn't be able to get any real work done tonight.

"Naaah, the twins... ... ... ... yeah."

"You just skipped - How did they get a hold of - never mind." Luka didn't bother to finish any of her inquiries as the weight on her shoulders began to grow. She sighed again as she stood up from the chair and helped Miku, who was dangling on her shoulders by now, back up to her feet.

Luka somewhat assisted but mostly dragged Miku to the door of her room, intending to get the tealette to her own room. However, when she saw each of the twins, who seemed equally intoxicated, holding out a glass full of beer, she simply closed the door and decided to let the tealette rest in her room instead. As the pink-haired woman laid the inebriated teenager on her own bed, the twins began to pounce on the door from the opposite side. "Aw, com'on, Luka-nee! 'Ve a drink withus!"

The older woman didn't respond. Instead, she grabbed her cell phone off the desk she had been just working on and messaged her brunette mentor. 'Meiko-neesan, could you come down to my floor for a moment?'

It took only a few seconds for Meiko to reply to the message. 'Having a party?'

'I'm afraid not tonight. The twins already had their fun with Hatsune-san and are now trying to break into my room to have fun with me, too.'

'Eh, wild night? Watch out for floor burns.'

'No. They drank alcohol. No. Just ... no.'

'Just joking with ya. Will be there in a mo to collect them.'

Luka grimaced at Meiko's dirty sense of humor but let out a sigh of relief, knowing the brunette was more dependable than she usually let on. "So the twins are taken care of... But that still leaves - "

"Me." Luka almost jumped out of her skin for the second time that night when Miku unexpectedly latched onto her from behind again. The older idol let out a squeak and blushed when Miku casually (as casually as she could manage in her state of intoxication anyway) remarked, "Cute reaction."

"Hatsune-san, please stop scaring me like that. Anyway, weren't you just passed out on the bed?"

"Nope, I think ... ... ... tolerate ... uh ... better?"

"You mean you think you can tolerate alcohol better than I think?" Luka was surprised she could actually sum up that much from the few words and gestures the tealette gave her.

"Yeah, that. I'm so glad ... " Miku squeezed her happily and let out a breath contentedly, completely in disregard of the fact that her face was pressed against the back of Luka's neck. The pink-haired woman shivered, feeling Miku's hot breath send strange chills down her back.

Then and there, Luka decided it would be best for both Miku and herself to put the former to sleep. "I think you've had enough fun for tonight, Hatsune-san." As if the twins were waiting for those words, another series of pounding against wood rang out from the general direction of the door. "Since the twins are waiting to ambush us in the hall, why don't you sleep here tonight?"

"'Bout you?" The tealette stared at Luka questioningly as the older woman detached herself from the one-sided hug and led her back to the bed. The pink-haired woman gently but firmly pressed on Miku's shoulders to make her sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'll wait until Meiko-neesan takes the twins back downstairs and take the couch." Luka answered as she knelt down in front of Miku to take her signature thigh-high stockings off.

"Sleep wi' me."

"..." Luka mentally scolded herself for nearly blushing at the probably unintended double entendre. "I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Why not? We've been livin' with each other for... uh..." The pink-haired woman didn't have to raise her head and peek at Miku's face to know that the tealette was pouting.

"Nearly half a year now." Luka answered for the tealette. As she did so, she rose up and began to untie the tealette's necktie. She frowned at herself, realizing that for some reason, she was constantly reminding herself not to look down the shirt as she undid the tie. Luka decided it was probably Meiko's dirty sense of humor getting to her.

"Yeah, that." Miku said. Then, noticing the frown on Luka's face, she added, "... Um, Luka-san, don't you want to sleep with me?"

"You mean, do I not like the prospect of sleeping beside you?" Luka felt the strange urge to correct the inebriated girl.

"I guess." The tealette fiddled with the edge of the bed covers. The pink-haired woman raised a brow at the sudden change in the response pattern and tried - really tried - to read the tealette's expression. The only thing she could pick up was a pout and cheeks that were mildly red from the alcohol consumption.

"I wouldn't mind to be honest." Luka replaced her previous expression with a neutral one, putting the clothing articles she just undid aside. She thought she saw the teal eyes gleam for a moment before it was quickly hazed by the alcohol again. "Then sleep wi' me!"

With that exclamation, Miku suddenly shot a hand out to grab Luka. The target tried to back away but to no avail. Luka, who was now falling on top of the tealette, belatedly realized despite how childish she was acting at the moment, the intoxicated tealette could be ridiculously agile and strong if she really wanted to be. She also concluded Miku's speech and inhibition centers were the first to go when the girl consumed alcohol.

The pink-haired woman silently wished she had completed her observation a little sooner as she now found herself squeezing the teal diva against her own bed. She was starting to think perhaps a drink wouldn't have been so bad.

The older woman didn't even try pushing herself off though, feeling the tealette's slender arms immediately wrap firmly around her waist. When Miku, drunk or not, meant business, it meant business, figuratively speaking. Luka mused somewhere in the back of her mind.

"You know, out of all the Vocaloid idols ... ..." The tealette yawned contently, letting the yawn - instead of alcohol - cut her speech this time. "... ... Mm, I'm so glad that I'm living with you, Luka-san."

After that, it didn't take Miku long to fall asleep. As the wrap around her waist slackened, Luka considered lifting herself off and leaving for the couch. By the lack of noises from the hall, she knew the twins were now either home under Meiko's supervision or passed out in the hall.

Despite how embarrassed she felt right now, the older woman decided to compromise for a reason unclear even to herself.

She lifted herself off and stood up to adjust Miku's position so the teenager was laying along the length of the bed instead of across. Then, she replaced herself right beside the tealette, pulling the covers over both of them.

Luka studied Miku's peaceful expression for a moment before letting herself smile and drift off to sleep as well. "I'm glad too. Sweet dreams, love."

* * *

A/N: Rating was adjusted for reference to underage alcohol usage. I do not condone underage drinking.


	4. Chapter 4

_On Our Way Home 04_

_In which they go on a picnic._

* * *

The weather was superb. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the occasional breeze actually felt refreshing and not disgustingly hot. The tealette made a mental note to thank Luka again later for preparing a picnic today. Actually, Miku decided she ought to thank the woman twice for the perfect picnic spot she had managed to find. So far, they hadn't been bothered to sign or to stand in a picture even once. The tree that shaded their picnic mat also seemed to provide cover from the scrutinizing eyes of the public.

It was a rare moment of peace, and so Miku decided she would enjoy the moment to the fullest. The tealette took a moment to study the other participant of the picnic. Luka was sitting with her legs bent up to her chest. She was using her propped legs as a makeshift stand for a book she seemed engrossed in. The pink-haired idol also had an earphone in her ear with the other earphone dangling off to her side.

Miku smiled contently, finishing her brief observation. As she leaned against the pink-haired idol, the girl decided to grab the free end of the earphone and put it in her own ear. She recognized the current song in an instant; the small device was currently playing the last chorus of "World Is Mine."

Luka lifted her eyes from the book when she felt a tickle and then a light pressure against her shoulder. The position made it difficult for Luka to use her shoulder, but the pink-haired woman supposed reading a book didn't really require extensive use of her shoulders anyway. So, Luka mentally shrugged the mild discomfort off.

"It's nice out." Miku murmured softly, barely audible even to Luka who was currently lending her shoulder to the girl. The pink-haired idol smiled fondly when she noticed the satisfied smile on the tealette's face.

"Mm, it is."

"You said the others would be joining us? When?" The tealette spoke still as softly as before. Actually, Miku's voice was getting softer every word. Luka got an impression that Miku was about to fall asleep.

"In about half an hour." Luka replied as she heard the last notes of "World Is Mine" fade. With it, the tealette also grew quiet.

After a brief silence, the MP3 player began to play the next track: "When the First Love Ends." Thinking Miku was asleep, the pink-haired idol quietly hummed along until the tealette suddenly spoke up at the end of the first chorus.

"Luka-san." Miku's voice was still soft, but she spoke clearly instead of murmuring this time.

"Yes?"

"What did your first kiss taste like?" The tealette raised her head slightly to meet the blue eyes. Luka noted that there was absolutely no drowsiness anywhere in the teal pools. As she closed the book with a snap and sat it down on the mat opposite of the tealette, Luka tried not to look so bewildered by the rather sudden (but perhaps not random considering the song) question, but she couldn't help her eyes from widening and her mouth from hanging slightly ajar.

"Ah, um, actually, would you be surprised if I told you I actually haven't kissed anyone yet?"

Miku didn't answer. She simply kept on staring into Luka's eyes, and for some reason, the pink-haired idol didn't dare break the eye contact.

Teal and pink hair streamed gently in the cool breeze. As her pink hair fluttered near Miku's face, Luka was enveloped by a sense of familiarity. It wasn't quite déjà vu since Luka could remember exactly when they had shared this moment before. It was that day on the practice floor when they had been talking about her under ... Never mind. Luka silently groaned at the memory and steered away from the subject.

"... Well, how about your first kiss?" Luka said as she still maintained eye contact with the teal girl. She wondered if she was imagining things or if the tealette was closing in. The older woman tried to back away in an attempt to exercise precaution, but only ended up falling over on her back with Miku who was previously leaning against her, now laying on top of her.

"Sorry." Luka mumbled her apology and propped her upper body up on her elbows, expecting Miku to spring up to her feet and blush profusely. When the tealette remained pressed up against her, Luka ended up blushing profusely instead. She realized belatedly that Miku was indeed closing in.

"Hatsune-san?" Luka managed to say before the tealette zeroed in completely. The pink-haired idol froze when she felt Miku's lips press against hers. Feeling the tip of Miku's tongue lightly swipe across her lips, Luka slowly closed her eyes. The tealette followed suit, closing her eyes as well.

Luka lifted her arms and let her upper body fall back onto the picnic mat. She brought one of the freed hands up to the tealette's cheek and placed the other hand on the girl's upper back. In response, Miku leaned her head into the caressing hand at her cheek.

They mutually pulled apart when a loud tone rang out from Miku's pocket. Miku shoved each of her hands, which had been lying awkwardly next to Luka's head until now, into the pocket on each side of her skirt. She found the loud offender to be a mail from Rin. The tealette carelessly dropped her phone somewhere next to Luka without checking.

"Hatsune-san?" Luka was the first to speak. She was staring at Miku with a certain look Miku knew the woman wore whenever she was planning something mischievous. So the tealette decided not to respond to the questioning lilt at the end of Luka's sentence. Luka proceeded with her mischievous plan nonetheless.

"I suppose my first kiss tasted like spring onion."

The tealette narrowed her eyes and glowered at Luka. As she rolled over to the side, freeing the pink-haired idol from her weight, Miku huffed in response.

"Well, mine tasted like tuna."

* * *

A/N. I just recently realized that "RIP=RELEASE" is, in fact, a duet between Miku and Luka. It's not a proper duet like "magnet," but it's a duet nonetheless, even if the only part Miku sings is harmony in chorus. Still, this (late) revelation completely changed my impression of the song. Now, I can't stop hearing it as much darker "magnet."


	5. Chapter 5

_On Our Way Home 05_

_In which they talk about underwear again._

* * *

Luka paced the living room. She looked at the tealette, who was grinning from ear to ear and then gaped at the piece of fabric in her hands. For a moment, her blue eyes darted between the expectant teal and the garment. The pink-haired idol stopped and took a step back, suddenly feeling slightly nauseous from all the blood rushing up to her face. The torn gift wraps made crumpling noise under her feet.

"No." Luka managed to squeeze out.

"So you won't wear it?" Miku hung her head and mumbled.

"You want me to wear this?" Luka blinked. The tealette lifted her head and nodded enthusiastically. The pink-haired idol took another step back, unnerved by the sudden spark of interest. She picked up the piece of black fabric with two fingers and examined it again. However she looked at it, it was a thong; the undergarment that is composed more of strings than fabric.

"Yes." Miku answered with an additional firm nod. "You promised, remember?"

"No." The older woman stated flatly and dropped the fabric back onto the palm of her other hand. Luka crossed her arms defensively, clutching the gifted garment so it wouldn't fall.

Miku sent her a dumbfounded look before striding right up to her. The tealette leaned in and up, narrowing her eyes at the deep blue.

"You promised," Miku began and continued without giving Luka a chance to interject. "On the practice floor before I asked you how you knew of my underwear pattern?"

"And I answered because I always end up folding the laundries. I remember that." Luka rolled her eyes, remembering how many rumors she had to dispel thanks to that outburst.

"So-"

"But I still don't remember promising you I would wear..." The pink-haired woman glanced at the fabric, her usually mild expression filled with dread. "This."

"Okay." The young woman pouted. "Okay..."

Miku slightly pulled her chin in and widened her eyes. Then she looked up at Luka, forcing tears to the corners of her eyes. The older woman knew where this was going. So she quickly looked away, fixing her gaze on the kitchen wall instead.

"..." Miku placed her hands on the taller idol's shoulders and used them to pull herself up, pushing herself into Luka's view. Luka bit her lips and raised her chin a few degrees higher.

"You said you would if I wore something fancier..." the tealette breathed out, now with a hint of sorrow in her voice that Luka knew to be a ruse.

"I doubt you're wearing a thong right now." The pink-haired woman distractedly thought out loud, desperate to escape her current predicament. When Miku didn't respond to her spoken thoughts, Luka slowly brought her eyes back down on the tealette. Miku's puppy face was nowhere to be found, replaced by a nervous smile.

"And how were you planning check out my underwear, Hatsune-san?" Luka continued as she uncrossed her arms and placed them on each side of her hips. As she shifted her weight onto one foot, Miku - who was using Luka as a leverage at the moment - swayed with her.

"... Ask nicely?" Miku gave her a lop-sided smile.

"To lift my skirt?" Luka raised a brow incredulously as the tealette retracted her hands and slowly backed away. "Anyway, this is a pointless argument if you aren't wearing a thong."

"But I am wearing it." Miku smirked and pinched the corner of her short skirt up slightly. "Wanna check?"

Luka stood staggered, taken completely by surprise. Thankfully, she managed to hide her shock. The taller woman crossed her arms again and studied the ever confident tealette for a moment. "Yes, in fact."

"Uh," The tealette's confidence crumbled away in an instant. "Yes?"

"Yes, please." Luka nodded as she mentally threw a victorious fist in the air. Miku might have learned from the best, but she was still the best. "I'm asking nicely." Luka added as she bent over to put Miku's skirt at her eye level.

"On second thought," The tealette quickly shot her hands down and pressed on her skirt. "Never mind."

It was Luka's turn to smirk now. With a smile hanging on one corner of her mouth, the pink-haired idol let out an exaggerated sigh and shook her head lightly. "Let's just leave this at that and prepare some food for dinner. Shall we?"

Miku gave her a quick nod. Luka patted the girl's shoulder as she walked past her for the kitchen. After a few steps however, the woman stopped and turned around. "Ah, do you still - "

What greeted her was a full view of the tealette's backside - which would've been nothing shocking to Luka had Miku been standing normally. But the tealette was currently bent down at the hips to pick the discarded gift wraps off the floor. In short, Luka could see not only Miku's backside but her rear as well.

And Miku was wearing a short - very short, Luka noted - skirt at the moment. And she was indeed wearing - Oh God, Luka thought - a thong with an awfully familiar pattern; in fact, the same pattern adorning the underwear in her grip.

"'Do I still' what, Luka-san?" Miku straightened her back and turned around toward Luka, only to find the said woman on the floor in a fetal position. "... Are you okay?"

"..."

"'Do I still'?" Miku walked over, curiously circling around the floored woman. Luka slowly uncurled and pushed herself back up. The tealette quirked a brow when the woman refused to meet her eyes.

"... Well, I was going to ask you if you still had the receipt..." The pink-haired woman trailed off, unable to keep her eyes from dropping low. "But on second thought, never mind."

Miku followed Luka's gaze to her crotch. She looked back up at the twitchy blue eyes and unusually red cheeks. She pondered on what could possibly have embarrassed Luka to such a degree. It didn't take Miku long to remember how carelessly she had bent down a moment ago to grab the gift wraps.

Miku opened and then closed her mouth, blankly staring at Luka.

"... I'm sorry?" Luka smiled sheepishly.


End file.
